


they're the kind of love that feels like home

by maebelles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :') they are FAMILY your honor, Can be read as romantic or platonic rly, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Other, Team as Family, dream considers sap n george home, i guess??, okok i think thats enough tags, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebelles/pseuds/maebelles
Summary: George and Sapnap are a kind of love that builds a sturdy home, and Dream hopes he can be the ground they use as their settling place. Or Dream loves his friends and how different they are because they feel like home to him, and he really wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	they're the kind of love that feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to say i dont ship these three irl romantically! but i tagged romantic & platonic bc ik some ppl /do/ read them written romantically and im a clout chaser /j but i just rly like their dynamic and kinda projected how i used to feel abt my friends onto them lol, hope you enjoy it <3

George is a mature kind of love. He’s the gentle touches and murmured apologies after fights where he knew he was wrong. He’s the lighthearted berating over breakfast because Dream forgot to run the dishwasher again, because he has dozens of reminders—one of which was George himself telling him to do it before bed—and still forgot.

George is a kind of love that Dream grows into. He’s the calls that went from being a few hours discussing work or their plans for the day to lasting all day, secrets spilling further into the night and hearts barred because the moon is out and so are they. It’s a love that feels like coming home after a long day at work to open arms and a warm meal, feels like growing old with their hands curled around each other’s bravely even if they’re scared of what the future holds. He’s the kind of love that carries Dream with the tide and drowns him in contentment.

And it is still home. George is his home.

Sapnap is a nostalgic kind of love. He’s pressing body heat during movie nights as they cuddle on the couch, hot cocoa and the steam rising from it in the cold weather to wrap around their fingers and faces. He’s feeling free on summer nights as a kid, playing tag or hide and seek with no worry for anything other than the ground beneath their feet.

Sapnap is a kind of love that feels like a home Dream misses so deeply it curls around his lungs and suffocates him, digs into his veins harsh and unforgiving. It’s a love that changes with him as he grows older. It’s a love that ages alongside him and adapts to the environment and even though it is still home it’s never quite the same as when he was just a kid, running barefoot through dirty streets and scraping his knees from falling off of a bike he just learned how to ride. 

But it is still home. Sapnap is his home.

And Dream? Dream doesn’t know how he’s been so lucky to wind up with both of them. His boys that he wouldn’t give up for the world, his boys who carry home on their backs and wind him up like a jack in the box until all his love comes springing out. Then he’s right back to filling the home with his love for them, pictures framing walls and sitting atop their mantle in the living room, new clothing or items that he’d seen them ogle but never ask for in fear of being selfish, purchased and gifted when they least expected it. Dream never knew how else to get them to understand that they were home for him, simply hoped that he could be the place they settled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! feel free to watch me scream abt any mcyters (and occasionally anime but not so much) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/smtsukki) :) ! also if you rly like it leavin a kudos or comment is cool n v appreciated :D


End file.
